


Breakfast

by tothemewandgulf



Series: Make You Feel Loved [1]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemewandgulf/pseuds/tothemewandgulf
Summary: I saw him still sleeping peacefully, I brushed his bangs to the side and kissed his forehead I heard a mumble and I just smiled, I kissed his pink , perfect shaped , soft ,  tempting lips and greeted him "good morning my love" I smiled and stared at his pretty peaceful face. He mumbled my name and opened his eyes lazily "good morning my prince" he said and hugged me.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Make You Feel Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674049
Kudos: 49





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MewGulf fic so I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are grammar errors. ✌🏻

It was the next day after my birthday and I woke up early in the morning , got up to get ready for the day not letting my boyfriend be awaken, I took a bath , got dressed and went down straight to the kitchen. His surprise last night was so unexpected as I know that he doesn't like planning or doing surprises. So in return I decided to make him some breakfast.

I prepared all ingredients that I'll need to cook his favourite breakfast and once everything was prepared I started cooking , I cooked quietly as I can. Once I finished cooking I started preparing the table and set it up, I put a vase with his favourite flower in the middle of the table, I brought out the fresh milk from the fridge. I decorated the table and I hope he'll like it, I put the plates in the proper places also the glasses and utensils making sure that it's all clean.

When I finished preparing for our breakfast I went back to our room and there I saw him still sleeping peacefully, I brushed his bangs to the side and kissed his forehead I heard a mumble and I just smiled, I kissed his pink , perfect shaped , soft , tempting lips and greeted him "good morning my love" I smiled and stared at his pretty peaceful face. He mumbled my name and opened his eyes lazily "good morning my prince" he said and hugged me. I kissed him once more and he kissed back.

He then stood up from the bed and took a bath, he went out from the bathroom and dries his hair. I hugged him from the back while drying his hair and I kissed his neck, he chuckled "it tickles baby" he said in a sweet tone. We went down to the kitchen after he finished making himself more beautiful, he was stunned as he entered the kitchen, I pulled back the chair and held his soft yet calloused hand to take a sit. I served him the foods I prepared earlier, he just stared and he smiled that made my heart beats fast. We ate our breakfast we look like a newly married couple if you could imagine.

After eating I put all the dishes at the sink and washed it while my love waited at the living room watching some series since we still have some spare time before we need to get ready for our schedule. Once I finished washing the dishes I went out of the kitchen and took a sit on the sofa, I gave him a sign to sit kn my lap and he did so. I hugged his waist while he leaned his back to my body, he continued watching the series while I ruffle his hair. I whispered "I love you Gulf" and he looked at me. I saw a big smile formed in his angelic face, he captured my lips to his and kissed me passionately and I deepen the kiss. After seemed like an hour we broke the kiss and catch up some air, he leaned his forehead to my chest and whispered "I love you too Mew."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @totheMewandGulf 💕


End file.
